Teen Wolf Love Story (Stiles)
by RyuuHatake
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's caught the attention of Stiles. There's also questions that surround her. What is she? After she's there for only so many days murders start happening. Is it her fault or someone else? Plus she knows Derek.
1. The New Girl

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

It had been a rough morning already. Getting up three hours before school was suppose to start sucked ass. There was so much that she had to do before getting ready.

That god she wasn't late to school to hand in all her paperwork and receive her class schedule and map of the school.

She had just left the principal's office, with her class schedule in hand. Walking down the hall to her locker she accidentally bumped someone's shoulder, "I'm sorry." She mumbled without looking.

"Who was that." Stiles asked.  
"I'm not sure. She must be new." Scott replied.  
"Well use your werewolf senses on her."

Scott huffed at him, but did it anyway.

Her phone vibrated, her roommate was calling her.

"What?!" She hissed, answering unwilling.  
"How's the school? Have you run into anyone interesting?" He questioned.  
"I just got to my locker. Classes haven't even started. Now please let me go. I don't want to get in trouble on my first day."  
"Fine. Be careful. You might be found out and if that happens, well I wouldn't want to be you."

Through her whole phone call Stiles was staring at her. Black hair, blue eyes, not too tall, designer looking blue high low shirt, black skinny jeans with high heels with studs on the back. _'She's_ _hot.'_ He thought.

With a click the phone call was over. Turning her phone on silent she dropped it in her bag, shut the locker and walked away.

"Well she had a strange conversation. She might not be who she seems." Scott said.  
"I could of told you that." A voice said making them jump.  
"Damnit Derek! Don't do that." Stiles practically yelled his hand over his heart.  
"What are you doing here?!" Scott hissed.

Derek took a second to answer watching as the girl walked their way. 'This might be the only chance.' He thought.

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the group. Scott stepped in front of her, blocking the only escape route.

"Who are you?" Derek asked, his voice deadly.  
"None of your damn business Hale." She sneered.  
"How do you know me?"  
"Everyone in this town knows who you are. I might of left years ago as a child, but I'm back. I haven't forgotten anything about this crazy ass town." Glancing at Scott she said, "What happened to you Derek? This kid here seems like an alpha."  
Scott growled at her, "How would you know anything about what I am?"  
"That's for you to figure out, or you could ask Hale. Your choice. Now if any of you don't mind I have to go."

Before she could push past Scott, Stiles spoke up. "You bought that abandoned place, didn't you? Why would you need that much land?"

Turning around she stepped closer to him, making him back up into the lockers. "What does it matter to you? You're only a human. You might run with the wolves but you won't be one."  
"This is still my pack, doesn't matter if I ever change." He retorted.  
"Alright smartass, have it your way."

Finally leaving the three of them she relaxed.

Derek still wasn't going to let what happened go.  
"Keep an eye on her, if you can. Ask the others to help. I wouldn't trust her just yet."  
"Where are you going?" Asked Scott.  
"To check out her place. See what I can find. Let me know what you can about her."  
With that he walked off.  
"At least she's hot." Stiles said.  
"Is that all you can think about?" Scott asked, shaking his head.  
He scoffed, "No."  
"Whatever. Let's go. Don't let her know what we're up to. I'll talk to Kira while you talk to Lydia."

It was going to be a very long day for everyone.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two- The Plan**

 **~Kira's POV~**

"You have a minute?" Scott asked me.  
"For you? Yes."  
"Have you seen the new girl?"  
"Yea. What is she?" I ask.

He gave me a look. "What do you mean?"  
"You didn't notice?"  
"No. I guess not. Derek confronted her though, then she talked down to Stiles."  
"Then I'll let you figure it out. She's not a Kitsune, I will say that much. Nor is she a nogistune, before you ask." I didn't know what she was either. She has the smell of a shifter but it was different. I wasn't going to tell him that though.  
"Ok. That still doesn't narrow it down though. Anyway Derek wants us to keep an eye on her throughout the day. Send each other a message when we lose sight of her."  
"Alright. I'm not sure how much good that will do. What if she catches us?"  
"Leave that to me." Giving me a quick kiss he says, "I'll see you later."  
"Later."

 **~Lydia's POV~**

Stiles found me coming out of the bathroom. _'How do guys do that? Seriously?'_  
"What do you want?" I ask him.  
"Have you noticed the new girl yet?" He asks.  
"The one that has designer clothes, high heels with studs and black hair? Yes."  
"And they call me a smartass."  
"I take it that's the one you were referring to?"  
"Duh. We need to keep an eye on her. At least that's what Derek says. There's something different about her. He doesn't know what yet."  
"I'll talk to her. That way she doesn't have to be bothered by you or Scott."  
"Like it will be that easy. She was a bitch to us earlier."  
"That's because it was you guys."  
"We ARE not that bad." He whines throwing his arms around.  
"Whatever you say. I'll see you later." With a flip of my hair I walk off.

 **~? POV~**

I hate new schools. Well I can't really say its new new. I have lived here before. Nothing ever changes, well maybe there are some things that change.

 _'Why did Derek have to show up? Does he know? I'm so dead if he does._ ' She thinks to herself as she takes a seat in her first period.

Someone quickly sits next to her. Turning her head to look at the person she's greeted.

"Hey. I'm Lydia. You must be new. I'll help you out. What's your name?"  
"I'm Sapphire."  
"That's a pretty name." Lydia said with a smile.  
"Thank you." I said with a tight smile. There was something different about this girl. I could tell. I didn't want to say anything and seem rude.

For the next few minutes Sapphire listened to Lydia talk, nodding her head or giving her two cents.

"Would you like to hang out after school?" Lydia asked me, as the bell rang to end first period.  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I wish I could. I can't explain." I reply as I walk off to find my second classroom.


	3. Kiss and Slap

**Chapter Three- Kiss and Slap**

As she went to sit down at whatever desk was available in 2nd period, someone was close to her. Turning her head to the right she saw the annoying smartass from earlier. His chin resting on his left hand staring at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She said sarcastically.  
"Really?" Stiles said, moving to grab his phone.  
"No. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"  
"I'm the definition of sarcasm baby. It's what makes me, me." He replied with a grin. Holding his hand out he said, "I'm Stiles."

She looked from his hand to his face, seeing as he wasn't trying anything behind her back she placed her small hand into his. "I'm Sapphire."  
"Just like your eyes." Stiles stated.  
"I guess you could say that. I changed my name to it as soon as I turned 18."  
"Why? What was wrong with your actual name?" He questioned. _'There's nothing that she couldn't pull off. It couldn't of been that bad, could it?'_  
"I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you that, yet." She smirked.  
"Ok and how long would that take?"  
"Awhile so don't ask again."

Just at that moment the teacher walked in calling for silence.

As class went on Stiles tried to talk to her again and again. Some questions Sapphire answered, others she just shook her head at.

"STILINSKI!" Coach yelled. "Stop talking to the pretty lady and do your work!"  
"Fine!" How he hated Coach sometimes.

She knew she shouldn't of done it but she giggled along with the rest of the class.

Stiles whipped his head around to look at her. _'Her giggle is cute too. This isn't fair. The one hot girl in school laughs at me and she probably will never take me seriously.'_

She stopped laughing when he looked at her. She gave a shy smile and continued on with the class work.

After class, Stiles walked up to Sapphire's locker.

"Hey Sapphire." He says, scaring her half to death.  
"You just can't leave me alone now can you?"  
"Nope." He says, popping the p.  
"Why? There's nothing interesting about me." Sapphire says.  
"That's what you think." He smirks. "Would you like to hang out with me this weekend?"

She seemed to think about it while getting her books. "I would like to, but I can't. I have a few more things to do in the house. It will probably be a few more weeks before I can take time for myself."  
"So, do you want to do something next month?" He asks.  
"Maybe." She smirks.

Before she can walk off to her next class he grabbed her arm.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Stiles asked.  
"What would you do if I smacked you?" She countered, then walked away swaying her hips side to side.

Scott walked up to Stiles, chuckling after watching him fail with Sapphire.  
"So, how'd it go?" He asks him.  
"Shut up." Stiles growled at him.

Scott couldn't help but chuckle at Stiles.

"Was it that bad?"  
"It could of been worse, I guess." Stiles confessed.  
"We just met her. What is it about her?"  
"I'm not sure. She's different."  
"We all know that, dude." Scott replied.  
"It's not that kind of different. There's something about her that grabs my attention. Hey you have the next class with her. Try to talk to her for me." He almost sounded too excited.  
"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." Scott told him.

Scott walked away before he could hear her name. He had a few ideas of what be could do to help her realize Stiles liked her but wasn't sure how Kira would feel about it.


	4. See You At Lunch

**Chapter Four- See You At Lunch**

Derek had to park about a mile away from Sapphire's place. Hiking through the woods was not something that he really wanted to do, but suffered through it.

He came upon something interesting but couldn't name it. It was about six feet tall, three feet wide, and made of wood. Derek quickly snapped a photo of it and sent it to Scott with a short message, 'What is this?'

Checking his surroundings he realized there was more of them. Moving further along he came across a long building, a sniff told him that horses were housed in it. Continuing along he came to the side of the house. There was no strange smells that he could sniff.

As he was getting closer to a bedroom he heard something. Listening for a split second, he realized they were footsteps.

"Damnit." He mumbled.

Focusing he turned into a full wolf and moved away from the house. Acting like he was sniffing around for a trail of some kind of animal he noticed that a man moved the curtain back and looked out. Memorizing his features Derek turned and ran back through the woods. He noticed something he didn't see before: claw marks.

Back at his car and in his own body he pulled his phone out and typed a quick message.  
 _ **'Not much at her place. Only found claw marks.'**_

Before he could actually get caught Derek drove back into town. Parking near the school he waited.  
Hearing his phone ding he checked it.  
 ** _'Those are jumps, for horses. And seriously dude, claw marks? What could possibly be interesting about those?'_**

Rolling his eyes he replied, **_'Okay smartass, they're not wolf marks.'_**

A few minutes later Scott sent back _,_ _ **'What do you mean? Could it be someone like Kate? Or Kira?'**_

Derek thought about it for a minute. Remembering that he saw different sizes and lengths of the marks on the trees he replied, **_'Maybe both. There were different shapes of claw marks.'_**

A second later.  
 _ **'How is that going to help us? And stop the texting. New girl is looking at me weird.'**_

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes.

 _ **'Fine**_ _._ _ **I'll see you at lunch.'**_

 **~Scott's POV~**

I had just sat next to the new girl when my phone went off. I decided to ignore it. I turned sideways in my seat and stuck my hand out, "I'm Scott McCall."

It took her a second before she placed her small hand in mine. Shaking it she said, "I'm Sapphire. Although I'm surprised your friend didn't tell you my name."  
"He tried to but I brushed it off. Didn't want to seem weird, or weirder because of what happened this morning."  
"Oh with Derek. I'm trying to forget about it."  
"Derek isn't that bad, once you get to know him."  
"No. He is. I knew him before you did. His uncle was the biggest piece of work I ever knew." She said with a small laugh.  
"He still is." I told her.  
"Peter is still alive and he's well? What happened?"

I recounted the whole story for her, telling her how Peter was faking everything. How I accused Derek of biting me when it was actually Peter, and how he got ahold of Lydia and Stiles saved her.

"So everyone you care about besides Stiles? Why?"  
"I'm not sure. I know it was offered but he refused."  
"Maybe it was the whole he could die if his body rejected the bite." She stated as a matter of fact.

I looked at her, trying to figure out how she could know any of this.

She leaned closer to me and whispered, "I use to hang out with the Argents."

I pulled back and stared at her.  
"Why?"  
"They took me in for awhile on several different occasions. They taught me everything I know. But before you worry yourself to death I don't do what they do."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Are you going to reply to whoever is trying to reach you?"

I noticed that Derek had sent me another message. Quickly opening the app I read them. To get a better look at the picture I made it full screen. It must of been the look on my face because Sapphire made a motion towards my phone. I tilted it her way so she could see it. The look that crossed her face told me she had seen it before and that she recognized it.

"It's a jump for horses." She quickly said before turning the other way.

I typed a reply back quickly.  
 _ **'Its a jump for horses. And seriously dude, claw marks? What could possibly be interesting about those?'**_

Upon reading his reply my head started spinning with ideas. Who did we know or still know that isn't a wolf.  
 _ **'What do you mean? Could it be someone like Kate? Or Kira?'**_

I wasn't sure what we were going to do if she was like one of them. Confront her? Take her out? There was too many possibilities.

Reading the next message, I almost wanted to kill Derek. It could be both?  
 _ **'How it that going to help us? And stop texting. New girl is looking at me weird.'**_

Maybe it wasn't really true but I could tell she was watching me out of the corner of her eye.

Looking back at my phone I read the last message.  
 _ **'Fine. I'll see you at lunch.'**_

Just great. I don't want to see him again and I'm pretty sure Sapphire isn't going to either.


	5. Visions

**Chapter Five-Visions**

 **~Scott POV~**

Looking over at Sapphire I noticed she was having a conversation with Liam.

This was bad. He's...well he's Liam and she's around mine and Stiles age. Well actually we didn't know that about her.

Trying to act normal I listened to their conversation.

"Why did you leave Beacon Hills in the first place?" Liam asked her.  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I could hear the teasing in her voice, but her heart rate stayed the even. _'She's not lying? What, how, why?'_  
"That wouldn't be fair. I wouldn't be able to get to know you better."  
"That doesn't matter, Liam. I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm too busy for one anyway." Came yet another honest reply.  
"What do you mean?" His curiously is gonna get him hurt one day.  
"I'm a competitive rider. I go around on weekends and compete." Sapphire replied.  
"Are you any good?" He just had to ask.

Sapphire pulled her phone out, then turned it toward him.  
I heard him do a low whistle.  
"Damn. How long have you been riding?"  
"Ever since I was little."

Sapphire surprised me when she turned back towards me.  
"I know you're listening Scott. And as usual you'll ask me later what I showed him. All guys are the same."  
She held her phone out to me. As my fingers grazed hers, I had flashes of visions.

 _ **~Visions~**_

I see her on a black horse taking fences at high speeds.  
Then it changes, just the surroundings. There's people and speakers. Her outfit is spotless and she's dressed to perfection. Then poles start falling and there's blood around her. I also saw mismatched eyes and white.

 _ **~Visions End~**_

I let her phone rest back into her palm. Looking up at her face I can tell that she knew something had just happened. Sapphire pulled back like she had been shocked.

Turning back toward the front of the room she started to listen to the lesson.

Great, I probably just ruined any chance of talking to her about Stiles.

As class neared the end I asked her, "Sapphire when is your next competition?"  
"In three weeks."  
"Where at?"  
"The next town over. Why?"  
"Just wondering so that maybe all of us could go and watch." I say.  
"I'll have to let you know the place after I enter." She says.  
"Okay. I'll wait for that day." I tell her. "On a different note. What do you think of Stiles?"

She gave me a look like I was crazy for changing the topic quickly.  
"I'm not sure. He's funny and...I'm not having this conversation with you Scott." Sapphire snapped and walked away.

 _'Well that went well. But her heart did start to race after she said he was funny.'_

Walking out I went straight to my next class and hoped I wouldn't bump into Stiles.

 _ **~Sapphire's POV~**_

I walked away from Scott as quick as I could. I felt my heart start to race when I started to think about Stiles. I didn't need him to think anything.


	6. Isaac and the end of the day

**Chapter Six-Isaac and The end of the day**

Sapphire headed toward her next class. Taking a seat near the back of the room she organized her belongings on the desk.

All of a sudden she felt a presence beside her desk. Looking up she saw a familiar face.  
"Isaac?" She questioned.  
"The one and only." He said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

She quickly stood up and hugged him.

Kira and Liam noticed and glanced at each other.  
"How does she know him?" Liam asked.  
"I'm not sure. He just came back today. I know a few people are happy about it." Kira replied.  
"Does Scott know?"  
"I'll find out. For now don't mention anything to Stiles."  
"Why?" Liam questioned.  
"Are all you guys dense? Stiles likes Sapphire." Kira whisper yelled.  
"Oh okay." He said with disappointment laced in his voice.

Kira noticed the change in him. "You like her too, don't you?" She asked him, smacking his arm lightly.  
"Ow." He fake whined, "what did you do that for?"

Kira just rolled her eyes and went to her seat.

Liam sat in the seat next to Sapphire. She turned to look at him real quick.  
"Again? I feel like I'm being watched."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You hang out with Scott, right?" When he nodded his head she continued. "Which means you probably know Derek, which means he will question all of y'all that hang out with Scott."

There was pretty much nothing that could be said in response. When he didn't open his mouth Sapphire nodded her head and said, "Thought so."

She tried her hardest to ignore everyone in class except Isaac.

With her last class of the day she had to deal with Stiles...again. Not that she really cared. He was a human and nothing was going to change that...apparently.

He tried to flirt with her the whole time. She shouldn't of smiled or laughed or grinned or anything else, but she couldn't help it. He was funny and it didn't help that he was hot.

The only thing that kept her from relationships or trying to get close with anyone was because of her lifestyle.

Well the one that has been forced on her. Sapphire wanted out of it but didn't know the right way to go about it. She was starting to think this pack of werewolves could help her but they were just kids. She had been through so much more than them, she thought that way anyway.

When the final bell finally rang she pretty much disappeared in the air.

When Stiles met up with Scott and the others everyone said the same thing.  
"I didn't see her leave." Or "How could she disappear that fast?"

They didn't want to deal with him but decided to go ahead and get it out of the way. They all met up with Derek and talked about what each of them found out about her.


	7. The Encounter

**Chapter Seven-The Encounter**

The days passed and Scott still couldn't figure anything out. Sapphire became good friends with all of them. Even Stiles. The horrible first day behind them.

He saw the way she was with Stiles, but nothing changed between them. They were not going to act on their feelings unless one of them took charge.

There had been some crimes that had happened but no one could find any prints or any evidence of any kind.

Whoever did it had experience and knew how not to leave anything behind.

The group had heard about each of the crimes from Derek. He thought it had to be the work of a shifter. Scott was close to agreeing with him. Stiles thought they were crazy, but that wasn't new. The others were just there.

"There's no scent to follow. No tracks. It has to be Sapphire." Derek said.  
"Whoa hang on. You don't know her. It could be someone else. She did say she was living with someone." Stiles said.  
"You only jumped into the conversation because you want to sleep with her."  
"Pshh...no that's not true."  
"Then why did your heart just speed up." Derek said with an eyebrow raised.

Stiles just glared at him while trying to calm his heart rate. Derek just shook his head.  
"We all just need to keep a close eye on her. If we think its her then we have to do something about it. I can't just a have rogue whatever she is running around Beacon Hills. I would have to have Argent come back and take care of her."  
"I can't believe that you guys think she could be behind all this. Yes I know she's different but how can you be sure that she is a shifter?" Stiles asked.  
Derek took a deep breath before replying, "I use to know her. She lived here years ago when she was still a little girl. Her family lived in a house just down the road from me. One night she got lost in the woods and I was the only one to find her. I'll give you a guess how."  
"The Nemeton Tree." Scott said.  
"Yes. She was able to find it. How she got there no one knows, not even her. It wasn't long after that that her family moved. They thought it was for the best. I don't know where they moved too but apparently it hasn't been good for her. She's back and there's someone else with her. Its not her father and as far as I know she never had any brothers. It has to be someone that she met when they moved and my guess is he's not a good guy."  
"Then why can't we just take him out?" Liam asked.  
"It won't be that simple. He might see us coming." Scott said.  
"I'll keep a look out on her property. Maybe see if I can catch this guy. I don't think he has left the house since they have been here." Said Derek. "If you need me call me or better yet just text me. I'll be in wolf form most of the time."

After Derek left the others talked some more about what to do.

"Stiles why don't you try to get closer to her. See if you can maybe spend time with her by going home with her. If she says anything about going to your place then that should help us a little bit."  
"How?" Asked Liam.  
"It would mean there's something up with the person that's living with her you nitwit." Stiles replied.

After about another hour and before any more harsh words could be said Stiles and Scott left. Driving back to Scott's house there was a sudden movement on the side of the road and then the creature was in front of them.  
"Stiles!"

He slammed on the brakes and barely nicked the animal. They jumped out of the baby blue jeep and ran to the front of it. Stiles knelt down to check on it but Scott put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, what is it?"  
"Look at the eyes." Was all the reply he got.

Looking back at the animal he noticed that the eyes were different. One was blue and the other looked orange-ish and they seemed to glow. The animal just stared at them while walking around them and dashed off into the woods.  
"That was a freaking fox." Stiles said.  
"Thanks Sherlock. It was an Arctic Fox not a Red Fox though. Derek is right, whatever we're dealing with is a shifter and an experienced one at that."


	8. Practice

**Chapter Eight-Practice**

It had been a long day and Sapphire wanted nothing more than to let her horse run and feel that power.

School was boring as usual. Hanging out with the gang was probably the best part of the day. No one knew about her and Stiles, yet.

They would meet in secret areas and would be so caught up in each other they were almost late to class.

When she slipped into her seat in front of Scott she had a feeling that he might find out.  
"So why were you almost late?" Scott asked her.  
Turning to look at him she whispered, "That is none of your business."  
Leaning closer to her he whispered, "You are talking to a werewolf, Sapphire. We have sharp noses." She glared at him before saying one last thing, "If your nose is that sharp then I don't have to say anything. You'll just figure it out on your own." She turned back to the front leaving him to figure it out.  
-

Walking to the barn she realized she only had a week and a half left before her show.

Saddling up her Andalusian stallion, A Secret Life, she remembered that Scott and the others were going to be there. _'This is going to be great she thought. All of them out there in the stands watching her performance.'_

She was going to be more than nervous.

Walking out of the barn aisle with Secret in tow she headed to the riding arena.

Once she had warmed him up she gathered up her reins and started the course. Taking one fence at a time she felt the horses muscles underneath her. Bunching up under her with each take off. She was so concentrated on the course that she didn't realize her master had showed up at the ring side.

When she slowed to a walk he waved her over. "I have a task for you." With that he handed her a folder and walked away.  
"This one must be special since he walked outside." She whispered to herself. Flipping it open she was shocked.

The faces that stared back at her from the page from Derek Hale and Scott McCall when she flipped it over.

Shaking her head she dismounted and headed back to the barn to take care of her horse. Untacking him she let him have free roam of the place knowing he wouldn't do anything like her other horses. Heading back to the house she caught a sent, dropping the folder to the ground she called to her other self. Letting the fox come to the surface she dropped to the ground.

Sniffing out the scent she followed the trail. It seemed to go on for awhile leading her almost a mile from her house. Looking up she came face to face with a black wolf.

Forcing her other ability to her mind she sent her thought out to the animal.  
 _'Derek?'_

Watching the wolf shake his head, probably thinking that he had imagined the voice in his head, bared his teeth at the small white fox with mismatched eyes in front of him.

 _'You didn't imagine the voice. I can really speak to you using my mind. I was wondering how long it would take before you figured it out. When did you actually?'_

 ** _'Not long after you showed back up in Beacon Hills. Why did you come back?'_**

 _'I didn't have a choice. This is only time that the bastard can't know what I'm thinking.'_

 ** _'You're being forced to do things that you have no control over?'_**

 _'Yes. Do you think that you and your pack can help me? I know its a long shot.'_

Derek took a moment staring at the small fox. Seeing how fragile she looked he cocked his head to the side. _'_

 ** _Will you tell the others or is it okay if I do it?'_**

 _'You tell them. I'm not sure that I would be able to do this with the others. I haven't tried it before and no one knows that I can shift.'_

 ** _'Didn't you have a run in with Scott and Stiles?'_**

 _'Yes but I think I scared them more than anything. They seemed shocked when they saw an Arctic Fox.'_

 ** _'Then they should know that there's a shifter in town. When do you have to go out again?'_**

 _'You put it together then. I'm not because you and Scott are my next targets. So disappear before I'm forced to harm you.'_

 ** _'I'll talk to the others and have them keep a closer eye on you. I'll try to figure something out to get you away from this bastard.'_**

 _'Thank you Derek. Please stay away from here. I think that's why your name has popped up. I'm not sure if he figured out that you can turn to a full wolf or not but I don't want to take any chances.'_

 ** _'I'll see you later kit.'_**

He turned around and took off. After a few minutes Sapphire turned and headed back. When she trotted up the drive way he was waiting for her. Shifting back into a human his first words were, "Did you find something?"  
"I thought I did. I caught scent of a wolf but that was it. It was just a wolf nothing special about it." She easily lied and he bought it.  
"Okay. Try to get this done soon but I know you have a horse show coming up so you have time to figure it out. Let me know when its done." He headed back inside once she nodded her head.

Letting out a breath she followed him in and headed to her room.

After what had just happened, both with the folder and Derek she had to do something. Opening a drawer she found her work out clothes and changed.

Its a good thing her iPod is charging right now.


	9. Letting out frustrations

**Chapter Nine- Letting Out Frustrations**

She didn't want to do this again, but there was no choice. It was do it or one of her friends gets hurt.

This guy was nothing but bad luck. She's been stuck with him for so long now that she has lost track of the years.

Turning her phone off she placed it on her night stand. Tying her shoe laces, she stretched her body out. Grabbing her iPod off the dock she put the headphones in her ears.

Hopping down the stairs she went out the door. Knowing she had several hours left before night fall, Sapphire decided to go to the gym.

She worked her frustrations and anger out on a punching bag. With one last round house kick she aimed at it, the bag moved along the chain to about halfway across the room.

"Who pissed you off?" A familiar voice said behind her. She could almost hear the smirk that appeared on his face.

Turning around to face him she crossed her arms across her chest, realizing she was in her sports bra and tight yoga pants.

"Are you following me?"  
"No. Scott was suppose to meet me here but he hasn't shown up."  
"Well...maybe he got held up or forgot." She said uncertainly, letting her arms relax a little but not fall to her side.

Stiles stepped closer to her.  
"What about you? Why are you out so late?"  
"I needed time to myself..." Sapphire replied, backing up until she was against the wall. "and needed a way to work my frustrations."  
"But not all of your frustrations. You know you're missing out on something. Don't lie to yourself."

Sapphire just glared at Stiles, knowing exactly what he meant. And realized just how long it had been...then remembered she was still a virgin.

After a moment passed Stiles moved closer.

When he placed a hand on her arm she glanced up at him. She wished that she hadn't of done that. Sapphire could see every fleck of color on his eyes.

Stiles moved his hand from her arm to her cheek, and stepped closer slowly leaning in.

She only had a quick second to decide whether to let it happen or stop it.

When Sapphire felt his lips on her own she gave in and kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt his encircle her waist.

Stiles couldn't believe that she let him kiss her and then continue on with it. Tracing her lips with his tongue she opened beneath him. He took the opportunity to explore her mouth. His left hand traveled up her back while his right hand rested on her hip. Sapphire ran one of her hands through his hair, gripped the ends and tugged.

Stiles pushed her backwards toward the wall. Pushing her up against it he pressed himself to her. There was a small moan in the back of her throat. His hands roamed over her body before gripping her hips again, digging his fingers into her skin.

Sapphire pulled away from the kiss to take a breath. Looking into Stile's eyes she could see the same thing in his that probably showed in hers. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. The only thing she was unsure of was did she want to take a chance. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she had started to really fall for Stiles. Even though they snuck away together between classes this was different, how it was hadn't popped into her mind.

He rubbed his nose against hers, "You okay?" He whispered. Not trusting her voice she nodded her head. "We can stop if you want." She shook her head.

Before he could ask anything else she kissed him again. Letting her hands trail down his chest she gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Moving her hands a little faster before she lost her nerve she started undoing his jeans. Stiles gripped her thighs and picked her up. Moving to a darker corner of the building he lowered them to the floor. Pulling back he looked at her before grabbing the top of her yoga pants and pulled them down. Holding himself up above her he pressed himself against her.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Kissing him she pulled his underwear down enough for his erection to spring free. She felt him push her underwear to the side. Stopping he pulled back and looked at her. "What about protection?" She took a deep breath before replying. " I can't get pregnant. So its fine." Her hands slid down to his ass and she lifted herself up enough that the tip of his member pushed at her entrance.

Leaning down and kissing Sapphire, Stiles thrust the rest of the way into her. Letting her have a moment to adjust to him before he started moving. He started moving slowly at first. Picking up the pace he kissed her before moving his lips down to her neck. Gently biting her sweet spot he got a moan out of her. Her nails leaving marks down his back as she neared her orgasm. Wrapping her legs up around his waist she gave him more access. They both reached their orgasms at the same time. As he emptied himself into her, his hands gripping hers. Pulling back he looked into her eyes. They looked more like ocean blue than anything in the moment.

Catching her breath she finally spoke, "That's what I've been missing out on?"  
Stiles looked back at her. "You were a virgin?"  
"Yes. I know I probably should of told you before we began but I was scared." She confessed.  
Stiles just shook his head and told her, "That doesn't matter. I wouldn't of cared but I would of been easier on you."  
"It was fine. Don't think that I can't handle something. I'm not a small fragile girl. I can handle my own."  
"I know. Your words are harsh enough without any violence."

She giggled at him.

Leaning down he gently captured her lips in a slow kiss.

Pulling back he gently eased away from her, rocking back on his heels. He handed over her pants and got redressed himself. Pulling her to her feet he held onto her hand as they walked out of the gym.

Looking around the parking lot he didn't see her car. "How did you get here?"  
She looked at the ground. "I ran here."  
Not believing her he shook his head. "I'll take you back home."  
"Not all the way back. I'll be fine running the last mile back."

With that they walked to his jeep.


	10. Horse Show and WTF

**A/N: What did everyone think of the last episode of Teen Wolf. Enjoy this lovely new chapter. Anyway read, review, give ideas. I don't care. I'm not really going along with the show as you can probably tell.**

It was the day of the big show. For the first time in a long time she was nervous.

Since that night in the gym with Stiles she hadn't been back. She still thought about what they had done and the words that she had said. ' _I was so stupid to of said that but that's what I've been told ever since I can remember.'_

She just hoped to God that it was true and if it wasn't then oh well. Actually not really, she was worried but at the time she didn't care. That was the point that she was at in her life. If something happened to her then that was fine because hopefully that meant that she wouldn't have to deal with that bastard anymore.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Sapphire opened her Chevy Silverado truck door and stepped down.

As soon as shut her truck door Stiles came out of nowhere, and hugged her from behind. Feeling her tense up he released his hold on her saying, "Its just me, baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

Releasing her held breath she replied as calmly as she could, "Just don't do that again. I could of hurt you."

The look he gave her made Sapphire explain. "I have been taught self defense and the first thing I learned was what to do if someone comes up behind you. If I hadn't of known that it was you, you would of been flipped over onto your back."

The only thing he could do was look at her.

"I probably should of mentioned that before. Besides that, you pretty much know everything else about me." Knowing she was keeping one thing from him Sapphire gave Stiles one of her genuine smiles reserved only for him.

Leaning in he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Hey Scott." Looking over the bed of her truck she waved at him. "Over here, and what took you so long?"

"I had to wait on these guys." He gestured towards Kira, Lydia, Liam and Isaac.

"Sorry." Kira and Lydia said together.

"Yea what they said."

"Liam you could of just said it. It makes the person know you actually mean it." Isaac explained as he smacked him upside the head.

Liam shot him a look as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Next time pull back on the strength." Came the mumbled words.

Ignoring the grumbling wolf, Sapphire continued to the trailer. Opening the door, she stepped up and walked to the horse's head. Untying the lead rope Secret backed out and stepped down. Catching a sniff of the wolves he snorted and half reared.

Walking in a couple circles Sapphire got him calmed down enough that she could tie him to the trailer. Undoing the shipping boots she tossed them into the tack area. Grabbing her saddle, non-slip pad, half pad, saddle pad, 5 point breastplate, running martingale, girth, leg boots, bell boots, and bridle Sapphire finally stepped back out.

"Why do you have so much stuff for one horse?" Lydia asked, her eyebrows going up into her hairline.

"Because I need it. Secret is a stallion. He won't be quiet and calm. You will notice that once we get into the ring."

Not bothering to explain anymore she went about tacking him up. Stiles helped... well he just held everything as she went about her business. Taking the bridle from him Sapphire threw the reins over Secret's head, unbuckled his halter and slipped the bit in his mouth as she pulled the headstall over his ears. Adjusting the straps she unbuckled the reins, ran them through the rings on the martingale and rebuckled them.

Snapping her helmet strap she turned toward Scott.

"I'm going to the warm up ring. You can follow me there or go sit in the stands."

Stepping up on the third step of her small mounting block Sapphire tightened the girth another couple notches and mounted up. Nudging Secret into a walk they headed to the ring.

Sapphire wasn't sure why she was feeling the way she was. Yes she was nervous, but there was something else. And she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The whole time she was in the warm up ring she was a jittery mess. Every time she got Secret to jump he either ticked the pole or knocked it down.

Letting him walk on a loose rein she tried to calm herself down. He moved over to the rail and just stayed next to it while she closed her eyes, and made sure nothing happened to her.

"What is she doing?" Liam whispered to the others.

After a moment of looking at her Scott replied in a tone that told Stiles he might of figured something out.

"She's calming herself down."

"I thought she said she did this all the time."

"Everyone gets nervous sometimes. Plus have you seen some of the other riders?" Stiles wasn't fully sarcastic. As he was feeling nervous for her just by watching her. In his opinion the horse was huge.

As soon as Liam opened his mouth he covered his ears.

 _'Drop it before I make you drop it.'_ A voice sounded in his mind.

"Liam?" Lydia questioned the same time that Scott asked. "What's wrong?"

Removing his hands and shaking his head he shrugged his shoulders. The others waited silently.

"I heard a voice in my head." He whispered looking up at Scott. "I couldn't tell if it was male or female as it was distorted and growled the words."

"What did it say?"

"Drop it before I make you drop it." He muttered with a scared look on his face. "It happened as I was about to say something else about Sapphire."

"Then you should just shut up and leave it alone before whatever said it decides to come over here." Stiles growled.

Liam only glared at him but shut his mouth.

"It looks like she's ready to try again." Lydia whispered while she nudged Stiles with her elbow to get his attention.

Gathering her reins back up she opened her eyes hoping they were back to normal. And hoping that no one asked why she had her eyes closed for about five minutes.

Going straight from a walk to a canter Sapphire circled Secret and headed to the oxer. Counting the strides she took off half a stride early from the fence. After the good warm up she called it quits and left the ring. She waited with Stiles while the others went to find seats.

Halfway through the course she realized something was wrong. _'What the fuck did that bastard do to me?'_

Scott held his breath. Looking from Sapphire to the jumps in front of her he saw it was the same from his vision.

The triple combination coming up she tried to go through the motions. The first fence she cleared with a foot to spare. The second she nicked and the third they ran through.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Sapphire. She felt her helmet unsnap and tumble from her head. Sliding to the left her head smashed against the jump standard. She slid to the ground and laid there. Secret trotted off from the scene.

Stiles stood up to run down the bleachers but Scott grabbed his arm.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles angrily growled.

"She's fine. I promise. You don't need to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone. "

Scott released his arm as the others stood up. Stiles ran down the steps and jumped over the fence. Seeing Scott out of the corner of his eye kneeling next to Sapphire he decided to head over to the horse. Reaching Secret he calmed him down enough to grab the reins and take them out the rings on the running martingale. Leading him back towards Scott got his attention.

"Hurry up. I have a bad feeling." Stiles whispered so slow he barely moved his lips. Secret was already a little antsy because of the werewolves. Patting him on the neck seemed to help but for how long he didn't know.

Scott picked her up and made a beeline for her horse trailer.

Lydia and Kira took Secret from Stiles and started untacking him. Once he was loaded and his tack put up Scott started telling everyone the plan.

"Stiles you drive her truck. I'll the jeep. Lydia and Kira ride in the living quarters with Sapphire. Liam with me and Issac with Stiles. We'll meet at the animal clinic.

Pulling into the clinic driveway everyone jumped out.

"Did anything changed about her on the way over?" Scott asked the girls.

"Nothing." Lydia replied.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Stiles opened the door to the living quarters and was greeted with a familiar sight.

"What the fuck?" He whispered.

Everyone turned to look at him and slowly moved toward the door.


	11. Her New Name and Meeting the Sheriff

While the others moved to the door Stiles tried to control his breathing and his heart rate.

"She's the fox?"

"No somehow a fox and Sapphire switched places. What do you think dipshit?"

"Calm down Stiles." Scott laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try something first. We'll know if it's her or not."

Kira laid a hand on Scott's arm. Looking at her he could tell by her eyes that it was Sapphire. Nodding his head he half shifted, letting his eyes glow red.

Having a stare down with the small fox was pointless. She wasn't budging. Her stance was still stand off ish and her hackles raised.

"If it is Sapphire then no one is in charge of her. I can't force her to shift."

There was a low growl behind them. Turning around they saw a black wolf with blue eyes.

"Derek?" Scott questioned.

The wolf nodded then jerked his head to the side. Stepping up, through everyone Derek stared at the fox.

 _'Kit, calm down. They're your_ _friends. Stiles is more than a friend though. I smell him all over you. Kira is like you but can't shift. Lydia is a_ _banshee. Liam and Isaac are betas. And Scott is a true alpha. You know them and what they can do. Don't do anything you'll regret.'_

Sapphireslowlyeasedoff _._ Sittingdownshe staredattheblackwolf _._

 _'Derek. I don't know what's happened to me. I was fine this morning and all through my warm up. Then right before I went into the ring I felt weird. There's no other way to put it. There was an accident and then I woke up in here like this.'_

 _'Can I come closer?'_

Sapphirenodded _._

Taking a step forward Derek slowly stepped up to the edge of the trailer. Sniffing for a couple seconds he shook his head.

' _Something_ _is_ _in_ _your_ _system_. _Either it was injected_ _or_ _put_ _into_ _food. Can you_ _recall_ _anything_?'

The fox cocked her head to the side as she thought about his question.

 _'He_ _cooked last night. I noticed that his was already plated before mine_. _When I_ _asked he said he_ _didn't_ _want mine to get cold. Since I_ _was in the_ _stable at the_ _time he_ _might of slipped_ _something_ _into it.'_

' _I'll see if I can figure something out. In the meantime stay with Stiles.'_

 _'What? Are you sure that's a good idea?'_

 _'Yes. He may be annoying and sarcastic as hell but he will help keep you sane... well as sane as anyone can keep a fox. Just don't draw attention to yourself. I'll talk to you later kit. Whatever I say to them when I'm back in human form just go with it.'_

OnceDerek shifted he turned to face Scott and Stiles.

"You're right about one thing. No one controls the fox. They're solitary animals. And it is Sapphire. She is a shifter. The guy who she has unwittingly been following orders from has done something to force a shift. I'm going to try to figure out what it was and while I do that she's going to stay with Stiles."

"What!? You want a fox to stay with me? My dad may know all about y'all and the supernatural but he does NOT know about Sapphire... nothing at all." The last part being directed at her. She gave a tiny nod to let him know she understood.

"I know something you don't know Stiles and because of that she needs to stay with you." Derek moved closer to him. "Got it?" Gulping loudly he nodded his head.

Deaton had watched the whole conversation take place from his spot by the door. Stepping forward he got the young fox's attention.

"You spoke with Derek using just your mind didn't you?"

When she nodded the vet continued. "Have you tried to speak with a human the same way?"

Sapphire shook her head.

"I think you should try. There's no telling how long you may be stuck in this form. It could save some trouble in understanding what you may need."

Sapphire gave a yip of understanding.

"We probably need to come up with a different name for you to go by while a fox."

"How about Fluffy?" Suggested Isaac.

She growled.

"Snowball?" Was Liam's suggestion.

She growled again. This time with her hackles raised.

"Guess we'll have to work on that later." Mumbled Scott.

"Maybe you should look up Japanese names." At the puzzled look everyone gave him the vet elaborated. "She's a kitsune. Which is Japanese for fox. So it would only be fitting."

At Sapphire's enthusiastic nodding Kira and Lydia giggled.

"I should of thought that." Kira grumbled to herself.

"I guess I'll be on google most of the night." Stiles informed everyone.

"Well you have to get her into your jeep to begin with." Scott laughed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" As Scott nodded he growled. "Well stop it. How am I gonna hide her from my dad? How am I suppose to do anything that involves taking care of her needs?"

Jumping down to the ground Sapphire used a claw and wrote in the dirt, _'I'll help you.'_

 _"_ At least she can still understand us." Lydia remarked.

Having had enough Sapphire trotted away from the group. Going to stand in front of Deaton she looked from him to her horse trailer and back.

"I'll take care of him. I know somewhere safe to stash him and the truck and trailer. You don't have to worry."

Satisfied with the answer she turned and trotted over to Stiles's jeep. Sitting down near the driver door she yipped to get his attention.

Stiles turned to look at her. "Are you telling me to hurry up?"

With a foxy grin on her furry face she nodded her head.

"Unbelievable." He grumbled while the others laughed. "I'll see y'all later since someone wants to leave."

Opening the door he allowed her to jump in.

Settling down in the passenger seat she curled up into a ball and waited.

Once Stiles pulled into his driveway he moved to put his hand on her but stopped himself. Clearing his throat he stuttered, "S...Sapphire, we're he...here. Wake up."

Lifting her head she looked at the hand that still hovered in the air above her head. Narrowing her eyes at it she turned the glare to him. Seeing the guilty look and the uncertainty on his face she softened her eyes. Standing up Sapphire sniffed Stiles's hand and then decided to bump it with her nose.

Stiles took a breath. "My dad isn't home yet so let's get inside quickly."

Opening his door he jumped out and Sapphire followed. Staying next to his heels she waited until the door was open before hopping inside. Following him upstairs she didn't really need Stiles to show her which room was his. The wonderful minty smell that was her Stiles was easy to follow. _**'Wait...my Stiles. When did I start thinking of him as mine?'**_

Shakingher head to clear it she found herself in his room. Jumping up onto the bed she curled up and placed her tail over her nose. Stiles sat at his desk and pulled up Google.

It had to of been hours she thought until he finally stopped tapping away at the keys.

Turning the chair around he looked at her until she lifted her head up.

"Are you ready to pick another name?"

Nodding her head she sat up.

"Shiro." She shook her head.

"Oinari." There was a growl.

"Karenina." She cocked her head to the side.

"Hime."

She looked at him as if to say _'Really?'_

Stilessat there looking at her before mumbling under his breath.

"I tried white...princess, beautiful and then I came across that one with Oinari. I guess I just have to research some more."

Glancing at the fox curled up on his bed every so often he was bound and determined to get the right name. It was also still hard for him to believe that it was the girl he had fallen in love with. Stiles didn't believe for a second that she had killed anyone. That she had to of been forced or her body had been taken over. Sapphire was just too kind and sweet and innocent...well maybe not that innocent anymore especially after last night. Which he still had a hard time believing as well. She was his age and had never been with anyone before. He was beyond happy that he was her first. The thought brought a smile to his face.

Sapphire had been watching him from under her eyelids. Reaching for her power her eyes glowed. Pushing her mind out she thought, _'What are you smiling about?'_

Stiles jumped out of his skin, fell out of the chair and rolled over a couple times before calming himself down.

Looking up at her he whispered,"Did I just hear you?"

She nodded.

"That was weird but awesome. To answer your question I was thinking about last night. Seems like a dream. I never thought you would do anything like that with me . We have snuck into coaches office or in the janitors closet but never anything more than making out."

 _'Never think like that. I like you Stiles...a lot. Once we find a way to get me back to being human I'll tell you again.'_

Stiles just sat there with his mouth gaped open.

 _'Karenina_ _will work if you want to use that_ _one.'_ Came her whispered thought across his mind.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. _'And yes I know what it means.'_

"Can I learn to do what you do? Talking to someone using just my mind."

 _'I don't know.'_

She cocked her head to the side, listening. _'Your dad is home.'_

Karenina jumped off the bed and slipped under it _._ She hated cramped places so she was happy to know that she was probably under there for only about 10 minutes.

 _'Since_ _he has to go to the school ask_ _if he can look for_ _someone.'_ She thought as soon as she heard about the parent teacher conference.

"Hey dad. Can you do a favor for me?" At his father's nod he continued. "There's this girl an...and I would like to know if som...someone is there for her." Stiles stuttered over his words.

Noah just looked at his son. Then, "Is this about the new girl? The one you and the others went to see today at the horse show?"

"Yes the very same one. Why do you ask?"

"We got a call at the station and were told that she never showed up at home. Any idea what happened?"

"I know there was an accident. She headed towards the vet clinic afterwards. I haven't heard from her."

"What about the others?" When Stiles shook his head Noah decided to question him. "Is she like Scott?"

"Ww...why w..wou...would you ask that?" Stiles finally got out. Tripping over his own words.

"That right there gives me my answer." Taking a breath Noah looked around the room. "Is she here?"

Stiles sighed in defeat.

"Karenina." He whispered.

She crawled out from under the bed and looked at the sheriff. He seemed to be calm.

"She's a fox."

"Yes dad. Glad we established that. But to be exact she's an Arctic Fox. White fur and all."

"I'm guessing something happened to make her shift."

"Yes and we don't know what it is or why he would do this." Stiles realized he said too much and shut up.

So of course the Sheriff switched into protective mode. "Someone did this to you?"

With a nod of her head the questions continued. Stiles sat on his bed so his father could have the computer chair.

It seemed like hours and hours later until the Sheriff finally left the room. His head spinning from all the information. He nearly had a heart attack when he found out that Karenina could communicate telepathically. Especially since he heard her voice in his mind. It took a few minutes before he was comfortable with it happening.


	12. Her Story

He got the whole story starting with her moving away from Beacon Hills years ago.

It all started when she got lost wondering around the preserve and found the Nemeton Tree. She said that it felt like she drawn out there. On a night of a full moon. She couldn't sleep. Kept on tossing and turning, not able to get comfortable and was drenched in sweat. So she got up, changed clothes and went for a walk. Just following this tugging feeling. After finding the tree she automatically calmed down and went to sleep, curled up in a little ball just like a cat, or in her case at the moment like a fox.

The person that found her was none other than Derek Hale. That fact alone scared her parents half to death. The next day everything of value and the necessities were packed up and they were moving across the country. As far from Beacon Hills California as anyone could get.

They settled into a cute little ranch style house with a wrap around porch and a security fence around the whole property. It was only a couple months later and Sapphire was sent off to a boarding school in London.

At first she couldn't stand it. It felt like she was just sent away because something was wrong with her or at least that's what her parents thought.

What she didn't know was that there was already some kind of supernatural inside of her. It just needed to be awakened. Although it wasn't a short process in her case. It was experimenting over and over again.

She was tied up and injected with all kinds of things that could help that make her actually become something of the supernatural world. It took years but the fox form finally emerged.

They were hoping for a werewolf but they got a kitsune. She wasn't like a normal one either. She had the strength of a werewolf but she was cunning, and sly, her nose was like a bloodhound. She was better than trained K-9 units.

First she thrown together with Theo Raeken. They formed a fast friendship. He tried to make it more but there was no sparks. Which sucked because he was hot. But besides that he helped her control her shift. How to keep calm on a full moon. It seemed like they knew each other for years. If they had to fight they worked so well together that they were always sent out together if something was needed.

It was a few years after they had been working together when he announced that he had been told that he would be leaving to go back to Beacon Hills for senior year. When he first left they tried to keep in touch. He kept her updated on some things. Even told her that he went back to Beacon Hills to look for a pack; A dark kitsune, a beta with anger issues and void Stiles. And that it didn't include Scott who was a true Alpha. Then she never heard from him again. That was when Stiles cut into story and confirmed that those things were true and that Theo had been killed.

After Theo left she met the jerk. He had her wrapped around his finger. She did everything that he needed. Over time she realized that it was against her will but she couldn't do anything about it. It had already been in her system for too long.

She was hoping that it would be out of her system fully by now but since she ate at home the night before the horse show it must of been in the food.

After being told that she could stay for as long as needed even after she shifts back to being a human. "We will find him and bring him into custody. After that he'll go to jail for life."

Karenina just sat there after Noah left. Stiles stared at her to make sure she was okay. Moving closer to her he placed a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would of gotten back to you somehow."

 _'Me too. I was close to him. He was like a brother to me. After he realized it would never work romantically between us. He helped me.'_

"He was your anchor."

 _'Yea. I guess you could say that. That doesn't bother you, does it?'_

"No. I might not of liked Theo much but if he helped you he wasn't 100 percent evil."

 _'I take that it wasn't a joyful reunion between friends when he showed back up.'_

"Not at all. I followed him with Liam one night and he was just taking a flower to the bridge where they found his sister. That was awkward and horrible. Then he tried to drive a wedge between all of us. Gathered his own little pack of misfits and tried to outdo us."

She placed a paw on his leg. _'I wish that I had decided to follow him here. It might of turned out differently.'_

"I'm glad you weren't here though. He might of tried to use you."

 _'I wouldn't of let it happen. He knew the type of person that I was. I haven't changed much since then though.'_

Stiles moved his hand to her head. "I'm glad that you haven't." He left it at that.

She rubbed her head under his hand then climbed into his lap.

"Hopefully if anyone sees you they'll think you're a cat."

If looks could kill he would of been dead a thousand times over.

"In a good way. That's only if you're seen through a window or outside."

 **A/N: I know its short and probably not as good as it could be but I was trying to get it done and published so y'all could read and review. If anything about Theo is somewhat wrong please tell me or if I need to add more about him let me know. Feel free to send a message. I'll always answer.**


End file.
